Introduced weeds, such as diffuse knapweed, Centaurea difussa Lam., spotted knapweed, C. maculosa Lam., and yellow thistle, C. solstitiales Lam., are a major threat to range and croplands. Knapweed damages rangelands by overgrowing and smothering indigenous grasses, thus eliminating the basic foodstuff of grazing animals. Similarly, knapweed may also take over cropland, choking off or diminishing the potential harvest of commercially valuable crops.
Knapweed is in the genus Centaurea, which is in the Carduus tribe of the Compositae. The Compositae is a family of flowering broadleaf plants containing about 19,000 species. Many commercially valuable plants are found in the Compositae family, including, inter alia, safflower (Compositae/Carduus, Carthamus tinctorius), artichokes (Compositae/Carduus, Cynara scolymus); and lettuce (Compositae/Cichorium, Lactuca sativa). The commercial importance of many crops which are phylogenetically related to knapweed, and the large number of broadleaf plants in the Compositae family, make the control of knapweed difficult using traditional methods.
At least four methods have been used in an effort to control knapweed: (1) herbicides, (2) mechanical means, (3) hand pulling, and (4) biological means. Several herbicides are currently in use for the control of knapweed. 2,4-D (2,4-Dichlorophenoxy acetic acid) is effective for short-term control of knapweed. One disadvantage, however, is that because there is no residual effect of 2,4-D, applications are required several times in one season to effectively control knapweed. This is due to the large numbers of seeds produced by some knapweeds, which enables the population to be replaced within days. Another herbicide, Tordon 22K (Picloram.TM., Dow Chemical Co.), is a selective herbicide which also kills knapweed. It is advantageous because it has residual effectiveness for up to three years and thus can control knapweed for a significant period of time. It is unsuitable, however, because its use is restricted in or around open water. Herbicides which kill knapweed are generally disadvantageous because they affect a broad spectrum, killing many, if not all, broadleaf plants. Additionally, after aerial spraying many herbicides may travel into nearby fields, damaging other crops or nearby forestlands. Furthermore, some herbicides, like 2,4-D, release esters on warm days which are toxic to broadleaf plants within a three-mile radius of the treated land.
Mechanical means have also been used in an attempt to control knapweed. Such methods generally involve tilling of the soil by discing, plowing, or rotovating. One disadvantage of these methods, however, is that as soon as the soil receives moisture knapweed seeds will germinate and a more dense stand of knapweed will grow. Although pulling out knapweed by hand is effective because the plants can be pulled up by the roots and removed, it is extremely expensive and labor intensive in areas with dense knapweed populations. Further, even if the plant is removed, seeds remaining in the soil will germinate once the soil receives moisture.
Finally, biological control methods have been proposed for use in the control of knapweed. For instance, a number of different species of insects have been identified which infest and destroy knapweed. Although these insects are not as harmful to the environment as herbicides, they are relatively slow and ineffective, and the cost of propagating the insects is quite high. Additionally, enough seed may survive to maintain dense populations of knapweed even after a round of infestation by insects.
Contrary to the previously disclosed methods and agents used to control knapweed, the present invention provides for the effective and specific control of knapweed, as well as other related advantages.